Conventional mobile devices often provide a great amount of functionality in addition to standard voice communication functions. Additional functionality may include text messaging, selection, retrieval and playback of various audio (e.g., MP3 files, ringtones, etc.) and video products (e.g., mpegs, music videos, etc.), and the like. The downloaded content may be accessed upon receipt, stored for later use (if sufficient storage is available), or some combination of the two.
Conventional mobile devices often access content by streaming the content from content providers and displaying the content as the content is received. Unfortunately, conventional mobile devices may not be equipped to download large volumes of content for later use because of storage limitations, due to the size of currently available storage media. Additionally, conventional devices may not be equipped to identify desired televised content and store the desired content for later use, such as watching a recorded movie or a recorded live televised program.
There are devices available to record video telecasts, such as digital video recorders (DVRs). Unfortunately, DVR technology is not a realistic technological application for mobile devices due to the size constraints of mobile devices, most notably the storage limitations of mobile devices.